


Runaway prospective

by Black Hole Bullshit (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Black%20Hole%20Bullshit





	Runaway prospective

As fast as I am running  
Still there's someone following  
Closer to me, do they come  
Out of the darkest corners  
  
Outcasts yelling out my name  
Yet I wonder if I'm sane  
Winding down these stairs of ore  
No breathe do I capture now  
  
No time because they are here  
Continually seek for  
Fear embedded in the mind  
Cryptic tales I didn't know  
  
Cryptos telling me to go  
The darkest dreams chasing  
I don't want to fall too near  
These goings on my ears hear  
  
Thestrals tempting me to see  
As my eyes flicker to keep  
Innocence, harbors no loss  
Desires that I donate  
  
To their cause.


End file.
